Advice Show
by troyellazanessarox101
Summary: Miley and Lily get a summer job, an advice show. What happens when it's Oliver calling and he doesn't know it's Miley and Lily, will he reveals something that could change their friendship? Please review! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this story. Please leave me reviews and tell me if you think I should continue or not. Thanks! BTW It's normal POV

**hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh**

"Finally!!! SCHOOL"S OUT!" Yelled Lily Trescott as the final bell of the last day of school rang!

"Calm down, school's out, you know what that means..." Miley Stewart said to her best friend glumly.

"What?" Lily asked stupidity.

"Ugh.. ! Remember our parents signed us up for summer jobs." Miley sighed.

" Way to kill a perfect moment of freedom! Hmm...? Wonder what our jobs are..."

"I know... well anyways we start tomorrow so today let's have a movie nighty jammy party!" Miley yelled enthusiastically.

"Ok, meet you at your house at 6?"

"Ya sure... whatever anyways, bye gotta go."

"Where you going?"

"Getting an autograph from Johnny, DUH!" (a/n: You remember from season 1, Miley had a crush on Johnny or in other words, Corbin who played Johnny. Get what I mean?)

"OOo! Get me one too!"

"Get your own, the line's getting too big."

**The next morning...**

"Miley,Jackson!!" Yelled Robbie Ray, Miley's dad

"What?!" Miley and her brother Jackson screamed back

"Get down here! Y'all are slower then uncle Earl in the bathroom." Robbie shook his head and sighed.

"Daddy why do I have to go on the advice show?" Miley asked her dad, in a not-wanting-to-do-that-job voice.

"Cause, bud, you'll do great, and look on the bright side,at least you don't have to go to a retirement home and help out the elderly like Jackson."

"That's true." She answered back.

" You sir are a cruel, cruel father!" Jackson exclaimed in annoyance as he walked to the doors of the retirement home.

Miley rolled her eyes but got back to the subject. "Daddy I don't wanna do this even if I'm working with Lily."

"Don't worry bud, you'll do fine." Robbie assured her. "I'll be listening to you, Love you." He said and walked away leaving Miley. "Well here goes nothing." Miley said in a whisper, then sighed and walked into the room.

**hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm**

Well this chapter really sucked, but I needed something to sort of tell you what it's about. Please review! It's gona get MUCH better in the following chapters but I need your support so just click on that review button thingy to make an author happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of the reviewers! And thanks for the kind and helpful reviews! All of you are awesome! BTW I don't appreciate flames, if you're only helping me fix something or helping me with something, I don't mind but if you're gonna flame my stories, all I have to say to you is STOP READING MY STORIES! That's all I have to say. That is the message I'm putting up for all my stories cuz once again... I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES. Thank you.

**Mlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlml  
**

_Recap: _"Well here goes nothing." Miley said in a whisper, then sighed and walked into the room.

Miley's POV

I saw Lily in the corner of the room trying to convince her mom that this wasn't a good idea. I smiled and walked over to where Lily was standing. "Hey Lily!"

"Hey Miley." Lily said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Miley asked?

" I can't believe I let my mom talk me into this!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well since we have to do this,we might as well have fun!" Miley stated.

"True. Anyways we have to go to our "assistant". Lily said doing quotation marks on the word assistant.

"Why'd ya put quotation marks on that?"

"Cause, she's scary. Come on." Lily answered pulling Miley to the opposite side of the room.

**Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm**

"Hello Girls, my name is Barbra Collins, I'm gonna be your assistant during the show, you will be giving advice to other kids just like you." Barbra, their assistant said flatly.

"But we don't know anything about giving advice to other people." Miley explained.

"Well according to your parents, you _do _know a lot. So I want you doing your best, the words you have to say are gonna be flashing across that screen there." Barbra said pointing. "You will be getting paid 20 dollars per show. Anyways you need to gt in the dressing rooms, you two look horrible!" She exclaimed.

Before either Miley or Lily could answer they were being pulled be a whole bunch of people for clothing and make-up.

**An hour later...**

"Oh my god, I LOVE your choice of clothing, the woman getting MY stuff ready doesn't even have any taste. Her taste is like a month old pickle." Miley said

"Wouldn't disagree with ya there." Lily answered looking at Mileys outfit.

"Ok girls you're on in 5- 4- 3-2-1." They're director said.

Both girls went to their seats on set. Just as the camera turned on, the horrifying moment began.

"Hello and welcome to the advice show. And your hosts Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott!" The announcer began. Both Miley and Lily's palms got sweaty.

"Hi, I'm Miley, this is Lily. We're your hosts for today's episode of the advice show. You can call us, and tell us your problems and we will try answering them and giving you advice on how to solve it, now we may not be able to answer some questions but both me and Lily will try, won't we Lily?" Miley read from the screen and then turning to face Lily.

"Yep, that's right! Now please call in and we will answer your questions." Lily said getting bored of the script already, it kept saying the same thing over and over again 'we will answer your questions so please call in.'

"Our number is: 1-800-255-1422, again it's 1-800-255-1422, please call!" Miley said also getting bored of the script, but surprisingly someone did call, but little did they know, this someone could change their lives...

**Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm**

Sorry for making this chapter so short. And sorry I haven't updated for so long, just have so many things to do. Well this chapter was to introduce their jobs and stuff, so ya. Please review, **I have no problem with ****constructive**** criticism but I hate flames. If you're pointing out a mistake as I told you before, I don't really care cuz then I can fix it but telling me you hate my work, all I have to say is stop reading. Thnxs and sorry for having to keep telling the people who actually like this story and my other ones, to stop with the flames. Thnxs you're the best!!!**

**xx Troyellazanessaroxs101**


End file.
